Nagisa dan Kayano
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Semua tentang Nagisa Shiota dan Kaede Kayano dalam berbagai genres


**NAGISA DAN KAYANO**

 **Characters :** Nagisa Shiota dan Kaede Kayano

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui _but all these stories are mine_

 **Warning :** OOC, abal, spoiler!OC dalam _genre_ Family, aneh, _all genres_

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan_! Masih dengan _project_ lama, tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini lingkungan menyediakan banyak inspirasi untuk NagiKae karangan saya. Hehehe~ _Yosh_ selamat menikmati!

 **Summary :** Semua tentang Nagisa Shiota dan Kaede Kayano dalam berbagai _genres_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Action + HGTG**

 _TRANG!_

Kedua pedang terus beradu, menyebabkan desingan besi yang menyayat.

"Hahaha! Menyerah saja, kau!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau mengembalikan istriku!" jerit Nagisa.

Kayano yang memperhatikan hanya sanggup menangis melihat luka gores disekujur tubuh sang suami. Mulutnya yang disumpal terus mengeluarkan jeritan tidak jelas.

 _Tinggalkan saja aku!_

Nagisa tersenyum menenangkan. Dia memasang kuda-kuda. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda berhelai biru itu kembali melancarkan serangan. Nagisa melompat setinggi mungkin saat pedang musuh tinggal seinci dari hidung.

 _Kesempatan_!

 _CRAAASHH!_

"Arrrghhh!" sang musuh jatuh berlutut saat pedang Nagisa menusuk tembus bahunya dan mencabut bilah tajam tersebut.

Sekarang semua musuh sudah tumbang, tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera menghampiri Kayano, lalu membuka sumpalnya.

"Huuuahh!" tangis Kayano dalam pelukan Nagisa.

"Shhh! Tenanglah, semua sudah usai. Aku ada di sini."

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

Nagisa menggeleng sambil membuka ikatan Kayano, "Sudah tugasku sebagai suami untuk melindungimu. Ayo kita pulang."

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Adventure**

" _Ano ..._ Nagisa-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya pemilik surai hijau tersebut ketika mereka mulai memasuki hutan belantara.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," ucap Nagisa, sementara Kayano menggembungkan pipi.

" _Mou_ ... tubuhku gatal, tahu!"

Nagisa tersenyum, kemudian menyibak rimbunan semak. "Nah, lihat itu!"

Kayano tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat 'surga' idamannya. Sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu dalam, dengan air terjun dan beraneka rumpun bunga warna-warni sebagai dekorasi. Tak lupa pepohonan yang menyejukkan, sinar matahari yang merembes, serta kicauan burung yang merdu.

"Kau suka?"

Kayano mengangguk, "Uhn! _Arigatou!_ "

"Syukurlah," ucap Nagisa. "Ini hadiah dariku. _Tanjoubi omedetou_!"

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Angst**

Orang-orang sudah meninggalkan gundukan merah yang masih basah. Namun, pemilik surai biru itu masih duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang nisan yang beberapa menit lalu ikut ditancapkan sebagai penanda siapa orang yang baru saja kembali ke pangkuan Sang Kuasa.

Nisan bertuliskan 'Kayano Kaede'.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kayano. Setelah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kau langsung pergi ke tempat yang mustahil kujangkau," bulir air mata menganak sungai di pipi Nagisa. "Tetap saja –meski kau tidak ada di hadapanku kini- aku akan tetap mengatakannya."

Nagisa mengecup nisan tersebut, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tanpa dia sadari, jauh di atas sana, Kayano tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _Aku sudah tahu, kok, Nagisa_ -kun.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Crime + Gore**

Manik biru itu membulat tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

Kayano Kaede, teman seperjuangannya di Akademi Kepolisian, kini terlihat bagaikan psikopat haus darah. Sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan darah, mata keemasannya nampak liar, serta pisau dan potongan tubuh yang entah milik siapa.

"A-ah, rupanya aku sudah ketahuan," Kayano menjilat pisau itu.

Nagisa menggelengkan kepala, napasnya memburu, " _Uso_. Kayano, tidak, ini pasti mimpi."

"Mimpi? Buu~ salah," gadis itu menyeringai dan menatap pistol Nagisa. "Kenapa Nagisa-kun? Ayo, tembak aku dengan pistolmu itu, wahai jago tembak se-wilayah Kanto."

Pistol di tangan Nagisa tak kunjung memuntahkan timah panas, tepatnya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya, "Tidak. Kumohon Kayano. Katakan padaku. Kenapa –kenapa kau yang ada di Akademi Kepolisian berbuat sekeji ini?"

Senyuman sadis terukir pada wajah Kayano, "Karena aku mencintai darah," gadis itu maju perlahan. "Berikan aku darahmu!"

 _CRASSSH!_

Detik berikutnya, Nagisa terkapar dalam ruangan itu dengan pisau yang lekat di jantungnya.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Drama + Crossover Scarlet Fan Eps. Drama Romeo & Juliet**

"Nagisa-kun. Mengapa kau adalah Shiota Nagisa?" gadis berhelai hijau itu menitikkan air mata. "Kumohon, jika kau memang mencintaiku, buanglah semua masa lalumu, status, serta kebanggaanmu, dan bawa aku –tetaplah bersamaku."

Pemuda beriris sewarna langit itu tersenyum, "Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Akan kubawa dirimu ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya kita berdua. Meski harus menentang Tuhan, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah padam."

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Family (lanjutannya bisa dilihat di fic 'Keluarga Shiota')**

Nagisa sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, saat melihat bayi lelaki mungil berambut biru yang terlelap dalam boks di samping kasur Kayano. Anaknya sudah lahir, buah cintanya dengan Kayano sudah hadir di dunia.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak pertama kita, Sayang?" tanya Kayano.

Nagisa mengangguk, "Aku ingin menamainya, Yuuki –salju."

Kayano mengangguk mengiyakan, "Nama yang bagus."

Karena dalam hati Nagisa, dia berharap putranya selalu seputih, seindah dan sebersih salju. Tenang dan berkepala dingin bagai salju dalam menghadapi masalah.

Meski dia juga tahu, kalau badai salju itu ganas.

 _Ah, aku akan menjadi peredam badai untuknya_.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Fantasy**

Nagisa terperangah saat mendapati sosok perempuan cantik berambut hijau bagai bidadari yang keluar dari dalam pohon yang baru ditebangnya itu.

"Aku adalah Peri Hutan yang disegel oleh penyihir jahat dalam pohon ini," katanya. "Aku dapat bebas jika pohon tempatku disegel jatuh ditebang. Hanya orang yang berhati mulia yang menebang pohon tersebut bisa membebaskanku dari segel itu. Jika bukan, maka aku akan mati."

Nagisa masih tidak percaya.

Peri berambut hijau itu maju perlahan, "Kau adalah penyelamat hidupku, Tuan berhati mulia. Izinkan aku membalas kebaikanmu."

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Friendship**

Kelingkingnya dinaikkan, sementara pemilik manik keemasan –yang disodorkan kelingking- menghapus air mata.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata tidak suka film horor. Kita baikan, ya?" pinta rambut biru itu.

Sang mata keemasan mengangguk, "Uhn!"

Kedua kelingking itu akhirnya saling berkaitan.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **General**

"Nagisa, kau mau kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa?"

"Hm ... aku ingin ke Universitas Tsukuba –kebetulan aku sudah diterima jalur undangan. Soal jurusan, aku memilih finansial."

"Wah! Universitas kita sama! Aku diterima di sana melalui jalur ujian tertulis!"

"Sepertinya, kita akan bersama lagi. Mohon bantuannya."

" _Kochira koso_."

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Horror**

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Kayano~"

Suara yang tidak asing tersebut membuat Kayano tersentak. Kepala ditoleh, dan dia mendapati Nagisa yang tersenyum miring tepat di belakangnya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Kayano saat Nagisa menerkamnya.

Kayano hanya bisa pasrah, saat taring tajam Nagisa menghisap darah di lehernya.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Humor + OOC**

"Kamu cantik deh, Kayano. Wajahmu bagaikan rembulan."

 _PLAAKK!_

"Kurang ajar! Jadi kamu beranggapan kalau wajahku ini bopeng-bopeng?!"

Ketika Kayano meninggalkannya, Nagisa meringis sambil memegang pipi yang bercetak lima jari. Hari itu juga dia paham, Kayano yang kini sedang PMS jauh lebih mengerikan dari singa hamil.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Hurt**

Kayano masih saja berkutat di tempat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kurus Nagisa yang berbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat medis dipasang di tubuhnya.

"Sudah seminggu, Nagisa-kun," katanya. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Kayano, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Tenanglah, Nagisa itu kuat. Dia pasti akan segera sadar."

Kayano hanya mampu mengulaskan senyum tipis. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Nagisa masih belum mau menampakkan irisnya lagi. Masih belum mau memanggil nama Kayano lagi.

Gadis berhelai hijau itu mengecup punggung tangan Nagisa yang digenggamnya, " _Onegai_ , buka matamu, Nagisa-kun."

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **Romance**

Nagisa mengusap helai hijau yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun. Pemandangan yang sangat indah."

Nagisa mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

"Tapi, kenapa kau membawaku melihat matahari terbit di sini?" tanya Kayano.

Pemilik helaian biru itu menjauhkan kepala Kayano dari bahunya, kemudian mengubah posisi duduk demi memandang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama empat tahun itu.

"Karena ..." ucap Nagisa sambil merogoh sakunya, "Aku ingin matahari terbit ini menjadi saksi berakhirnya status pacaran kita."

Iris Kayano mengeluarkan butiran bening saat mendapati sepasang cincin yang disodorkan Nagisa.

" _Will you marry me,_ Kayano?"

Kayano mengangguk, " _Yes, I will_."

Lalu –setelah saling memasangkan cincin, sang surya yang baru keluar dari peraduannya itu menyaksikan bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia itu bertukar cinta dengan dua bibir yang saling bertautan.

\- **NAGISA DAN KAYANO** -

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N :** Saya nulis apaan sih? Yah, mohon kritik dan sarannya! Ah, ff yang 'Karena Cinta Datang Tanpa Permisi' insya allah akan saya update jum'at atau sabtu depan, mumpung lagi senggang tugas. Hehe, tunggu saja, ya!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
